


Spend All Night Losing Sleep

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Spend All Night [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Coming In Pants, Dorms, Inspired By Tumblr, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux's terribly inconsiderate and obnoxious dorm-mate, Kylo, is, once again, loudly masturbating in their common room. He intends to give the other man a piece of his mind once and for all...after he watches for a moment, or two, or three and maybe just touches himself...fuck.





	Spend All Night Losing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Filling [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/160311648235/university-au-kylo-has-a-habit-of-wanking-to-porn) over at kylux-hardkinks on tumblr.
> 
> Unbeta'd--please excuse any mistakes!

xxXxx

 

Slick, wet sounds drift under Hux’s door, filling his ears with their filthy noises. He blinks angrily at the ceiling before grabbing his pillow and dragging it over his head. The thin fabric is little help and Hux grinds his teeth when he hears a muffled moan.

This isn’t the first night Hux has been kept awake by his inconsiderate and indecent dorm-mate. Apparently Kylo has little to no imagination and requires visual stimulation to get off. Why he can’t just download a few clips in the common room and then retreat to his own bedroom is beyond Hux. Better yet, why can’t he just imagine a handsome, scowling, dark-haired man and jerk off quickly and efficiently in the shower like everyone else?

Hux knows very well how frustrating the lack of decent internet connection in their rooms are, but this is just becoming obscene. Almost every night Kylo sneaks off to the common room, dragging his laptop along, watches porn and jerks off on their shared couch. Hux can still smell Kylo there the next day as he studies on the very same cushions—that spicy and musky and undeniably _Kylo_ scent.

It’s not even the muffled sound of the cheesy porn that bothers Hux so much—it’s Kylo himself.

How can Hux even attempt to sleep when all he can hear is the steady sound of slick skin and wet hands? How can he relax when all he can smell is the scent of Kylo’s arousal? How can Hux find any peace when his own cock throbs in sympathy, begging to be touched?

_Enough is enough._

Hux is determined—frustrated and livid enough—to march right into the common room and give Kylo a piece of his mind. He throws on a pair of pajama bottoms, biting his lip when the elastic rubs against his growing erection, and opens the door to his room. 

It’s almost completely dark in the common room; the only light is the bluish glow from Kylo’s computer screen. It falls across his face and chest, exposing his focused expression and hard nipples. Hux clenches his jaw and steadies his nerves. Kylo is so caught up in his own pleasure he hasn’t even noticed Hux hovering in the doorway, hidden mostly in dark shadows. 

“Yes,” Kylo whimpers. He arches his hips and Hux is rewarded with the sight of Kylo’s long, hard dick. Hux swallows roughly at the sudden dryness in his mouth. “Fuck.”

Now would be a good time to intervene, to step out of the shadows and announce his presence. Hux should march up to Kylo, shut his laptop and command him to stop right away. He should reprimand his tactless dorm-mate and lament over the sleepless nights he’s had to endure since they were assigned to the same dorm.

He does none of those things.

Instead, Hux grips his doorframe, transfixed by the man before him: he watches the blur of Kylo’s large hand as it steadily strokes his massive dick; he stares at Kylo’s bottom lip, swelling readily under the pressure of his sharp teeth; he drinks in the toned muscles of Kylo’s stomach, flexing attractively with his every movement.

Hux’s own neglected cock twitches at the sight. He couldn’t—he shouldn’t—and yet… Hux’s hand drifts down, softly palming the eager bulge in his pajama bottoms. The cotton is already becoming wet; a damp, sticky spot forming before he’s even properly touched himself.

Kylo’s moans are getting louder and his hand is moving faster. He’s not even watching the laptop anymore; his head is tipped back and his eyes are closed. Beads of sweat form along his temples, dripping slowly to his jaw to fall and collect in the hollow of his throat. 

The view before him makes Hux feel reckless. Kylo looks like a tempting feast and Hux is a starving man. His body thrums with desire. He wants to march over and toss that laptop aside, but this time not in anger. He wants to push away those ridiculous videos and give Kylo a taste of something better, something real. Hux groans under his breath and slips his hand beneath his pants. 

Kylo’s lips are parted and his breath is coming out in ragged little gasps. His hand moves feverishly over his cock and his hips jerk upwards to meet every stroke. Hux’s fingers wrap around his own dick, matching Kylo’s furious pace.

Kylo looks so good; stretched out on the couch, his chest heaving and body trembling, his thick cock dripping all over his fingers. It nearly makes Hux angry. He feels utterly vexed that his obnoxious dorm-mate should be so attractive, have such a stupidly massive and gorgeous cock, that his lips should be so ridiculously full and begging to be kissed.

“Yes, yes,” Kylo groans, his hips rising off the couch. “Oh fuck, oh shit, yes, _fuck yeah_!”

Hux bites his lip to stifle his own lewd moan as Kylo’s hand stills and his release spills from his cock. The sticky seed lands on his chest in long, translucent stripes. Kylo pumps his cock once or twice more, mumbling softly to himself as a few more spurts of come fall onto his stomach.

_Fucking Kylo with his inconsiderate, late night masturbation and his hot body and delicious fucking cock—_

Hux’s thighs tense and his body trembles as his orgasm overtakes him. He tries to be silent, to not make a noise, but he’s a certain a few whimpers must have escaped his tightly pressed lips. He shudders through the aftershocks and slowly pulls his sticky hand away from his spent cock.

Hux glances over to Kylo, nervous about being discovered, but finds that the other man is merely wiping himself off with his t-shirt, oblivious to the world around him.

Hux’s body sags with relief. His head is still reeling from the night's events but he tucks those thoughts away to examine in the morning. At the moment he’s far too sated to worry about just what the mental repercussions are to spying on his wanking dorm-mate and then secretly joining in.

Hux steps back into his room and reaches for his doorknob when Kylo’s voice rings loudly in the silence.

“Goodnight Hux,” he says, his voice smug. “I don’t mind you watching but next time you should really lend a hand.”

Hux answers by slamming his door shut, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He can hear Kylo’s laughter, muffled through the closed door. For some reason he’s far less irate than he expected. Instead, he’s filled with an odd sense of anticipation.

He leans against the door, his pulse slows and, in spite of himself, he begins to laugh as well.

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

 

xxXxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments= <3
> 
> This now has a sequel, read it here: [Spend All Night and I Lose My Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10868607)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mugglelissa)


End file.
